doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Susan Foreman
Susan était le nom d'emprunt d'une Time Lady qui était une petite-fille du Docteur. Elle a voyagé avec sa première incarnation et l'a retrouvé au cours de sa cinquième (DW: The Five Doctors (TV) et huitième incarnation. (EDA : Legacy of the Daleks ; Audio : An Earthly Child ) à différents moments de sa vie, elle était connue comme "Susan Foreman", "Susan English" ou "Susan Campbell", mais elle était en général simplement appelée « Susan ». Elle a même trouver le pour le TARDIS Biographie Jeunesse sur Gallifrey Sur sa planète natale Gallifrey, elle est née avec un autre nom : Arkytior, ce qui signifie "Rose" en Haut-Gallifreyien (RN : Frayed ; DWM : Roses ). Le Docteur a constamment soutenu que Susan était sa petite-fille biologique, ou tout du moins, que cela était probable car il avait une famille (DW : An Unearthly Child, The Dalek Invasion of Earth, The Tomb of the Cybermen, The Five Doctors (TV), Fear Her, Smith and Jones). Bien qu'elle joue une adolescente quand elle rencontre Ian Chesterton et Barbara Wright, un seul compte a déclaré Susan est plus âgée que Ian et Barbara combinés (CC : Here there be Monsters). Toutefois, selon le premier Docteur, au moment où elle était sur le navire de Maitland avec Ian et Barbara, elle avait quelques années de moins que le jeune homme Carol Richmond (DW: Strangers in Space). Cependant, il y eu d'autres éléments qui jettent un doute sur leur relation biologique. Un, donné par le Maître, donnant Susan comme Lady Larn, qu'il aurait sauvé de la guerre civile sur Gallifrey (RT : Birth of the Renegade). D'autres ont laissé entendre qu'elle était l'un des derniers enfants nés sur Gallifrey avant la malédiction de Pythie. Elle aurait été la petite-fille de The Other avant de reconnaître le Docteur comme son grand-père (NA : '' Lungbarrow ). Départ de Gallifrey Personnalité Susan aimait son grand-père, comme il l'a fait lui. Elle aimait le XXème siècle en Angleterre, donc elle s'inscrivit à l'école là. Malgré les avertissements du Docteur, elle mettait toujours en danger leurs secrets. Susan était intelligente en termes de technologie et sur la connaissance des événements historiques, mais ne savait pas grand-chose au sujet des choses ordinaires comme l'argent (DW: "An Unearthly Child"). Susan ne tarda pas à avoir peur, en criant ou en appelant à son grand-père. Elle s'est rapidement lié d'amitié avec Ian et Barbara mais n'a pas accepté leurs revendications, que le Docteur avait intentionnellement endommagé son TARDIS (DW: The Daleks). Lorsque le Commutateur rapide de retour a été bloqué, c'est Susan qui a subi les effets les plus graves. Elle a presque tué Barbara et Ian. Dans un premier temps, elle s'allie avec son grand-père, blâmant les enseignants de ses problèmes. Toutefois, elle reconnaitra leur innocence (DW: The Edge of Destruction). Marinus, Susan s'est rendu en avance sur les autres et a été effrayée par la jungle et les Cris qui émanait de lui. Malgré sa véracité antérieure, les autres ne prennent pas cela au sérieux (DW: The Keys of Marinus). 22ème siècle sur Terre, Susan a développé une relation sentimentale avec David Campbell. Le Docteur a reconnu cela et a décidé qu'il était préférable de la laisser afin qu'elle puisse vivre une vie normale. Susan était réticente, mais le Docteur a réussi à la convaincre que c'était pour le mieux (DW: The Dalek's Invasion of Earth). Dans les coulisses *Selon le Brief Encounter, le vrai nom de Susan signifie (en gallifreyien) "Rose". Ce qui permet un lien subtil entre les premiers compagnons des versions 1963 et de 2005 de ''Doctor Who. *Aucun épisode télévisé n'a jamais exploré les origines de Susan. L'inédit épisode pilote dispose d'une ligne de dialogue dans laquelle Susan déclare qu'elle est du 4ème siècle. Toutefois, la version finale télévisée diffusée comme partie 1 de "An Unearthly Child"'' '' ne contient aucune référence de ce type. *On ne sait pas pourquoi David Whitaker a choisi de changer le nom du personnage à Susan English pour sa novélisation. Le plus tard officieux nouvelle campagne ''rétabli cette utilisation en hommage, mais tous les autres novélisations et romans originaux ont utilisé le nom de Susan Foreman. *Les histoires contradictoires concernant les origines de Susan sont antérieures à la version de BBC Wales de ''Doctor Who. La version de 2005 établit le fait que le Docteur ait une famille sur Gallifrey et personnes de leur entourage, mais jamais explicitement États, que Susan était selon toute vraisemblance sa petite-fille biologique. À compter de 2012 il n'a jamais été une indication donnée dans n'importe quel épisode TV à suggérer le contraire. *Certains fans de la série reconstituée croient la Time Lady inconnue dans l'épisode DW: The End of Time est effectivement Susan, principalement dû au fait que quand Wilfred Mott lui demande qui est le Docteur pour elle, le Docteur attend devant lui Donna Noble (petite-fille de Wilfred) et ne répond pas. Toutefois, cela n'a jamais été confirmé. Russell T Davies dans le Doctor Who Confidential'' il'' a déclaré qu'il ne sait de certains qui est la femme inconnue. Dans un courrier électronique mars 2009 a réimprimé en REF: '' Doctor Who : conte de The Writer - The Final Chapter,'' aux pages 622-623, Russell T. Davies affirme qu'il a créé le personnage pour être la mère du Docteur, et qu'il s'agit est actrice Claire Bloom a dit quand elle a été coulée. Pendant le tournage, les journaux The Daily Mail et The Daily Telegraph a annoncé que Claire Bloom pourrait être dépeignant mère du Docteur. Cependant, Davies a reconnu que le caractère pourrait être interprété comme n'importe quel fiable Time Lord ou peut-être même quelqu'un d'autre. *Selon The Handbook : The Unofficial et Guide non autorisées pour la Production de Doctor Who, chez les autres jeunes actrices considérées pour le rôle en 1963 ont été Anneke Wills et Jackie Lane, qui ont chacun joué plus tard compagnons dans la série. Réalisateur Waris Hussein est crédité de recommander Carole Ann Ford pour la partie. Selon la bourse autorisée de David J. Howe et amis, cependant, il n'y a aucune preuve de voie ou des volontés effectivement avoir lu pour la partie, du moins pas pour Rex Tucker, le réalisateur original assigné à la première série. Lane n'apparaît même pas sur la liste de l'audition qui a survécu dans les archives, et Wills a été marquée comme une non-présentation. (REF: The First Doctor Handbook'' '') *Coiffure de Carole Ann Ford comme Susan a été créé par le célèbre styliste Vidal Sassoon. * Une référence à Susan est faite dans l'épisode de la nouvelle série The Pilot (TV). Une photo d'elle est présente sur le Bureau du Docteur. thumb|298px cy:Susan Foreman en:Susan Foreman es:Susan Foreman it:Susan Foreman nl:Susan Foreman pt:Susan Foreman Catégorie:Compagnons du Docteur Catégorie:Compagnons du Premier Docteur Catégorie:Famille du Docteur Catégorie:Seigneurs du Temps Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Voyageurs temporels